Star Trek: Alterations
by Greene Earth Productions
Summary: Supernatural murder mystery, won't say any more than that about the plot because I don't want to spoil anything. Takes place during Season 7. Also, it's a hilarious mocking parody, where Janeway's a dictator, almost everybody hates living on Voyager, and Harry Kim is very, very gay. REVIEWS WELCOME!
1. Chapter 1

(Takes place between the Season 7 episodes 'Imperfection' and 'Drive'.)

 _ **BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP.**_

"Urgh...!" Harry Kim groans as he swats his hand down hard on his space alarm clock, stopping it's infernal beeping, he sits up and looks around his room, it was as dark as always, since night and day are completely artificial on a starship.

"Computer, lights." the schoolboy ensign orders as he gets up, the lights come on and he starts getting dressed.

"Today's the big day..." he says quietly to himself "I'm finally going to do it, I'm going to ask her."

Once he was dressed in his uniform, complete with the single pip on his collar that he's come to despise, he heads out of his room and makes his way to sickbay.

"Doc!" Harry calls as he leans in through the door.

" _Laaa-la-la-la-la-la-la,_ _**la,**_ _**laaaaaa-!**_ " he finds the Doctor singing opera to himself again, he stops quite aruptly and turns to Harry "ah, Ensign Kim? why what an unexpected surprise, how can I help you today? did the captain beat you again? throttle, perhaps?"

"Not yet." Harry states all glumly "she may later though, but that's not what I'm here for, I was hoping maybe you could give me something to calm my nerves... please?"

"Tch-ch-ch." the Doctor shakes his head "Harry Kim, you know full well that there is no drug, enzyme, or hypospray in existence that can keep your nerves at bay."

"Oh..." Harry frowns, then gets angry "well thanks for nothing!" he snaps as he turns and leaves, heading for the mess hall, he gets there quick.

"Ah, Harry! what can I get'cha?" Neelix greets Harry with a big grin "the potent stuff?"

"You know it, Neelix." Harry smiles for the first time today, and probably the last.

While Neelix got busy behind the counter, Harry was surprised by a sudden hand slapping him on the shoulder.

"Ahh!" he turns in surprise and shouts in terror, relieved to see that it was only Tom, beautiful, perfect Tom.

"Whoa there, cowboy, hold your horses." Tom states because he's as American as apple pie itself, he then leans against the counter beside Harry and looks at his friend concerned "it's just me, what's got you so jumpy?"

"Oh, uh, nothing." Harry shakes his head, upset that he had embarrassed himself in front of the man of his dreams "just dreading another long day of work is all."

"Uh-huh, tell me about it." Tom nods understandingly "six hours of putting up with the captain's and Chakotay's backseat driving, never going my own route unless there's no time for them to command me, it's almost enough to make me hate my job, oh but how I don't..." he drifts off into dreamland over how much he loves flying the ship.

"Umm, was there something you were wanting to talk to me about, or were you just saying hello?" Harry asks, unhappy for two reasons, the first being that Tom can't even talk to him for ten sentences before doing his own thing, and the second being the fact that Tom is actually happy with where he is in life, a feeling that Harry has never tasted before even once after stepping on board this accursed vessel.

"Huh?" Tom barely snaps out of it "...oh! yes, there was something, um, what was it-oh yeah, I have a little bit of a problem that I just can't seem to solve on my own, and no matter how hard I try it doesn't seem to help or change anything."

"What is it?" Harry asks, his eyes widening a little with hope that maybe Torres wasn't doing it for him anymore.

"Well, you see, it's about B'Elanna-" Tom starts.

 _PLEEEEEEASE!?_ Harry's brain explodes with the excitement.

"-I really think our relationship is going great, amazing actually, and I really, REALLY want to make it go further, but nothing seems to-" Tom continues.

 _NOOOOOO!_ Harry screams in his head, drowning out Tom's next few sentences with repeated swears and more than once wishing Torres would die painfully.

"-so now I'm back to the original problem, what do I do?" Tom finishes "come on, man, you have a fiancé, I know you've gone through this before, help me out."

"I don't know, I've never done this kind of thing without having stolen the damn girl's diary first!" Harry snaps, his anger clouding his judgment and making him admit to things he normally would've taken to the grave "why don't you just _marry her!?_ "

"Marry?" Tom repeats, surprised at Harry's outburst, but then he starts to seriously think about it "well, now that you mention it, there's not really a whole lot of risk doing that out here, hell, it's great insurance really, if we ever get stranded somewhere and need to build a new community it's us couples that'll shoulder most of the weight and benefits, sure there's the possibility of us making it back home and that screwing up everything but I mean what are the chances of that, not to mention the lack of consequence anyway, but back to our current situation, I suppose the Delaney twins already got hitched to What's-His-Name and What's-His-Face, so it's not like they're options anymore, and if everybody else is going to start doing it too then there's no harm in us jumping on board, and I do feel pretty confident in our ability to keep the relationship working, and if Janeway's moved onto Seven enough then maybe she won't mind, so maybe..." his voice steadily fades away as Harry loses interest.

"Here you are, Harry! enjoy!" Neelix smiles smugly as he slides Harry his pathetically small cup of the potent stuff.

"Ah, finally!" Harry gasps as he snatches it up and downs it immediately, it was still hot and burned his mouth and throat but he didn't care, so long as he was getting his fix.

"Huh, you know what, Harry? I think maybe I will." Tom nods, warmed up to the idea now "I'll talk to her about it later, thanks, pal."

"Hrhm?" Harry glances at Tom, now so high on the potent stuff that he's completely forgotten what they were talking about "oh, thanks!" he grins like the stupid schoolboy he is.

"Well, I guess I'd better be off-" Tom starts to get up.

"Oh! Tom, before you leave...!" Neelix says urgently as he pours a cup of coffee and presents it to Mr. Paris "the captain wanted you specifically to deliver her daily cup this morning, she seemed most insistent."

Instantly Tom's eyes go dead with internal fear and trauma, frowning down at the cup as if it was an old enemy come back to strike him in his moment of glory.

"M-me?" he stammers "you sure she didn't say, uh, Mr. Haris?"

"Who's Mr. Haris?" Neelix asks curiously.

"I don't know, somebody who's not me!" Tom stresses.

"Well, no, I'm pretty sure she said you." Neelix insists.

"No, she must've meant somebody named Dom, or Tam, or just somebody else who's Tom." Tom goes into denial.

"What's the big deal? it's just a cup of coffee-" Neelix starts.

"No! it's not!" Tom insists, suddenly grabbing the cup and smelling it as hard as he can with his eyes closed "...you put cinnamon in this, didn't you?"

"Why yes, the captain requested-" Neelix starts again.

" _She only ever orders cinnamon if she feels like getting funky!_ " Tom freaks " _ **ohhhhhh,**_ WHY!? what happened!? where did things go wrong!? I... I guess Seven hasn't been putting out, and Janeway's taken as much as she can, damn it, and right after fixing my last love-life problem, ugh, that is, like, either that's the case, or... maybe... it's _even worse,_ what if Seven actually _did_ finally give in, but instead of being content with her alone, Janeway went and decided that she wants BOTH of us, in which case I'm _screwed,_ in _every way._ "

"Tsk, wow, the problems you live with, Paris." a crewman, Ensign Blain, sarcastically nods as he butts into the conversation "getting to bed both the captain and the most attractive woman on the ship, while also having a girlfriend who can't blame you for it and therefore can't hold it against you, wowzers, you know what? you _really_ make the rest of us low-rung singles appreciate how lucky we have it."

"Know your place, background extra." Harry warns murderously, almost rising out of his chair as his psycho, bloodshot eyes flash.

"Hey! if you want to do it, then be my guest!" Tom eagerly slides the cup towards Blain.

"Uh, I'm afraid the captain requested you, Tom, you can't just pass it to someone else, even if they're of lower rank than you." Neelix reminds him.

Harry's nose flares a little at the mere mention of people who rank below Tom, since he himself is included among them.

"Yeah, besides, Blain's babies wouldn't be as cute as yours." Harry comments to get his mind off of his rank, while also trying to flirt.

 _ **Boom.**_ Tom gives Harry a glare so dark and full of hate that it sends chills up Harry's grandfather's spine.

"Never, mention, the babies." Tom growls.

"I... uh... take it back?" Harry tries to do damage control "...sorry?"

"Ugh...!" Tom groans as he reverts to his old self and goes back to looking down into the coffee all distraught "what am I gonna do?"

"Take the captain her coffee?" Neelix suggests "come on, Tom, just get it over with, you'll feel better once it's done, then you can come back and I'll whip you up a happy day ice cream bowl, with banas and cherrish and all the rest of that gross Earth crap."

"But I...!" Tom starts to whine, but then trails off as an idea gradually forms in his head, he then slowly grips his right wrist with his left hand.

" _ **Urghck-ah!**_ " Tom gasps in pain as he suddenly twists his wrist as hard as his left arm can manage, making it snap and hang limp.

"AHHH!" everybody around him reacts in surprise, except for Harry, who's alarmingly calm.

"Ha! now I _can't_ do it...!" Tom laughs as he cradles his hand, turning away and walking for the exit, "have fun telling Janeway about how I tripped and sprained my wrist! I'll be in sickbay if you need me!" he calls over his shoulder before disappearing.

"But I need you _**now.**_ " Neelix protests " _somebody_ has to deliver the captain's coffee, or else we're ALL going to suffer!"

"Relax, Neelix." Harry sighs, still alarmingly calm "I'll do it, I wanted to talk to her about something anyway."

"*Gasp*! why that is _very kind_ of you, Harry." Neelix tries to encourage such behavior.

"Don't mention it." Harry states all emo-styled as he picks up the cup and turns to head out.


	2. Chapter 2

Soon...

 _Tap-tap._ Harry knocks lightly on Janeway's door.

"Yes? is that you, Tom?" his captain's unpleasant voice greets him, it was smooth and friendly, which was very abnormal to hear, but of course all it did was make her sound even more creepy than usual.

"Um, no, Captain." Harry answers, his nerves catching up with him as the potent stuff starts to rapidly wear off "it-it's me, Harry."

"Harry!?" Janeway's voice responds, irritated "what do you want!?"

"I, uh, brought you your coffee, I'm sorry Tom couldn't do it but you see he tripped and broke his wrist and needed to go to sickbay and the job was passed on to me." Harry explains quickly.

"...oh." Janeway sounds "well, give me a minute."

"Yes, Mam-Sir-ugh, Captain...!" Harry stammers.

He stood there for a moment, listening to the sound of shuffling clothes and Janeway muttering to herself about how she 'can't' fuck Harry, at least not in the way she had wanted to with Tom, until finally she comes and opens the door, dressed in her red uniform, it was slightly wrinkled but Harry didn't dare stare at any of her besides her face for long.

"Ah! I've been waiting for this, you may leave." Janeway says as she takes the coffee from Harry and blatantly doesn't thank him, starting to turn away.

"W-wait! uh, Captain?" Harry asks, forcing himself with every word.

"Hrm?" Janeway looks at him, her eyes narrowing a little "what? spit it out, I don't have all day."

"Uh, I, uh, well, I was just wondering, uh, about my rank..." Harry stammers.

"What about it?" Janeway asks flatly.

"W-well, it's just, you promoted Tom to Lieutenant a while ago, and he was an Ensign before..." Harry explains "and, well, I've been ah, ay-a, an Ensign for a lot longer than he has, so, uh, I guess I'm asking, wh-when do I get promoted?"

Silence.

"...when do you get promoted." Janeway repeats, stiff "tell me, Harry, how many times have you saved the ship with your piloting skills?"

"Uh-!" Harry gasps.

"How many times have you saved patients' lives in sickbay while the Doctor was busy with others or unavailable altogether?" Janeway persists.

"I-!" Harry breathes.

"And of course, where exactly can I find _**your**_ story arc of redemption from a criminal background and struggling to live up to your father's reputation and expectations while also desperately trying to garnish any respect whatsoever from your fellow crewmates and closing up some sort of weird blood-feud with Chakotay?" Janeway finishes.

Harry's silent, at a loss for words, knowing he's been defeated.

"Yeah, forgot about _**that one,**_ didn't'chu?" Janeway asks smugly, referring to the last bit about the Chakotay blood-feud that nobody besides me the author ever remembers because it was stupid as hell and didn't even last into the second episode of the entire series.

" _I-!_ " Harry whines, starting to break down into tears.

"You will receive your promotion the moment you adequately deserve one, and not a day prior." Janeway states, staring Harry down with her evil, hard gaze " **is that clear?** "

"Y-y-y-y-yes, C-C-C-C-Ca-a-a-aptian...!" Harry falls apart, whimpering and crying.

"Stop that! or I'll _**really**_ give you something to cry about." Janeway snaps.

" _B-but I, I can't help it-!_ " Harry squeals.

Soon...

"You're lucky she didn't break your spine with that kick." the Doctor comments as he gingerly removes the heel of Janeway's boot from the middle of Harry's back.

" _That was the only thing 'lucky' about any of it!_ " Harry snaps quietly as he keeps his eyes shut against the pain.

"Oh shut up before I 'have' to sedate you." the Doctor warns, injecting a hypospray into the fleshy mess of the wound.

"AGGGHHH!" Harry screams like a little bitch "it hurts!"

"And I'm afraid it will keep hurting." the Doctor shrugs "that's all the Captain's allowing me to do for you, and to be frank I have to agree, our medical supplies would go to much better use on patients who didn't practically inflict such ailments on themselves."

"The hell is that supposed to mean!?" Harry demands "what're you trying to say, Doc? that I begged her to do it?"

"Well, I mean _really, Ensign,_ what were you _thinking?_ asking about 'promotions', trying to justify it because she gave one to her loyal, beloved pet who she's obviously biased towards over all the rest of us, what possibly could've compelled you to think any of it would result in a desirable manner?" the Doctor questions.

"I don't know, Doc." Harry says flatly as he glares at the Doctor "maybe it was a little thing called 'hope'."

"Tut-tut." the Doctor shakes his head disappointedly "really now, hope? if you were smart like the rest of us you would've abandoned that aspect of human personality long ago, nothing good comes from 'hope' anymore, Harry Kim, only pain."

"You're one to talk." Harry snarls "you've never felt pain."

At this the Doctor's expression hardens.

"Once again you have made a critical error in judgment." he states "I, unlike you, have felt what is without question the worst pain imaginable, the pain... of a broken heart, desperate for love, yet, never fulfilled, a fate worse than death, sweet, sweet death."

"Spare me the Love Quest speech." Harry rolls his eyes.

"Never! you shall not quench my passion, my voice will be heard!" the Doctor insists "I will ensure that all people of every walk of life hears my tale, everybody will learn how my heartsweet was taken from me not once, not twice, not thrice, not four times, but _**five times**_ throughout my life, they will hear about the evil forces that tore us apart, every one of them, Kes, Freya, Danara, Mareeza, and Seven of-!"

 _Shoosh._ the sickbay door opens and Seven of Nine enters the room, walking straight and formally as always.

"-EEP!" the Doctor immediately shuts up, putting on a stiff, wide smile "Seven! oh my, is it time for your check-up already?"

"Correct, this is the designated time." Seven nods, a hint of impatience in her voice, "am I interrupting?" she adds with a glance to Harry.

"No! not all at, Ensign Kim here was _**just leaving.**_ " the Doctor says with an aggressive nudge to Harry, making the schoolboy flinch away in pain " _ **isn't that right, Harry?**_ "

"Uh, yes, of course, pardon me." Harry sucks it up because he's a beta-male pushover who always does as he's told, he bows politely to Seven before 'running' out of sickbay and leaning against the wall in the corridor outside, I say 'running' because it's the best he can manage in his current condition.

"I hate these people." he groans to himself "the Doctor, the Captain, Torres, Chakotay, Neelix, Tuvok, _the freakin' background extras,_ even Seven inadvertently makes my life miserable, she doesn't even have to try, none of them do! ohhh, I wish I could have my revenge on all of them, slow, sweet, passionate revenge, why can't they ever suffer!? WHY DOES IT ALWAYS HAVE TO BE MEEEEEE!?" he finishes by angrily punching the wall.

 _Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz!_ the wall hits back as magenta lightning explodes through a tiny crack that no Harry did not make, Harry barely has time to gasp in shock before the weird energy locks onto his chest, pouring into him and throwing him against the opposite wall, as the last of it enters him Harry has one last look of horror and pain spread across his face before he flops over onto the floor, his eyes staring lifelessly ahead of him.

Five Minutes Later...

 _Shoosh._ the sickbay door opens and Seven of Nine walks out, turning down the hall and almost walking right into Harry's lifeless corpse, she pauses, staring down at the young ensign, then turns around and reenters sickbay.

 **Hello, Alterations fans! As you may notice, this chapter was uploaded exactly two weeks since the last one. That's the upload schedule we here at Greene Earth Productions have decided on. Every two weeks we'll upload another chapter, on either Friday Night or Saturday Morning.**

 **And don't forget, if two weeks seems like too long to wait, we do have other stories you might enjoy reading in the meantime! You're welcome to look those over and check out any that you think look interesting.**

 **Finally, don't forget to leave a review! We LOVE feedback! Favs and Follows are also welcome, especially if you want to keep up with the story.**

 **Thank you for your support! ❤**


	3. Chapter 3

Around six hours or so later...

"Alright, everybody, are you ready?" the Doctor asks as we find him, Seven, Janeway, Tuvok, Tom, and B'Elanna all standing around the meeting room table, on top of which was a humanoid figure under a sheet.

"Yes, Doctor." Janeway nods "show me."

"Is... is he really...?" Tom asks quietly, saddened as he peers down at the figure.

"Well, he's not as pretty as he used to be..." the Doctor comments as he whips off the sheet to reveal Harry's corpse "he's still in the same condition as when Seven brought me to see him, dead, I'm afraid, without a doubt."

"For real this time?" Janeway asks, it had taken a lot of convincing to get her to give a shit about Harry apparently being dead.

"It would seem so, we've given him quite a few hours by now like you asked, and yet he still hasn't come back." the Doctor explains "that's like, six or seven episodes worth of time, he's never been dead for that long."

"Well, in that case, looks like his nine lives are over." Janeway shrugs uncaringly "send his body out into the closest star, give it a little more fuel to last, oh, but make sure it's a pretty one, I don't want some undeserving hellish-red fatass to get it, find us a purple one, yeah, throw him into the next purple star we find, I'm sure it'll only take you a few minutes work, right, Seven?" she asks her precious newer pet.

"I'll begin my search immediately." Seven nods.

"Wait, wait, wait now, hold on a moment!" the Doctor protests "we still don't know what it was that killed him."

"So? what's it matter?" Janeway asks unimpressed.

"Well whatever it was could come back to kill somebody else, any of you in fact!" the Doctor gestures to all of them.

"Oh crap you're right." Janeway gets more serious about it, nodding slowly "get on that at once, hopefully it was just another suicide, but make sure."

"I, uh, might have to dissect the entire body to do that." the Doctor starts "an act which I cannot do without express permission from the captain."

"Fucking granted." Janeway agrees "tear him apart atom by atom if you have to."

"With pleasure." the Doctor smiles, looking forward to the job.

"Well what do we know already?" B'Elanna demands "maybe we can figure it out if we just think back to what was going on around him."

"Yeah." Tom agrees "who saw him last?"

"Not me." Janeway shrugs.

"I did, me and Seven." the Doctor answers "I had just finished treating the wounds he'd obtained via 'accident' when Seven arrived for her weekly medical exam."

"Ensign Kim left immediately, but it's apparent that he did not go far." Seven continues "after my appointment was complete I exited sickbay myself to find him in the corridor, on the floor in this state, I returned to the Doctor and informed him."

"That's it!?" B'Elanna states in disbelief "neither of you heard anything!?"

"Negative, Ensign Kim's death was a silent one." Seven asserts "that much we know."

"Like hell we do." B'Elanna growls, glaring at Seven "we're expected to believe that he just died out of nowhere right outside of sickbay, and neither of you two have any idea how?"

"It seems like a logical scenario to me." Tuvok states, his 'logic' as horrendous as ever.

"What if THEY killed him!? the borg and the hologram both!?" B'Elanna accuses wildly because she's a racist bitch "what if it's part of some scheme to rid the ship of all non-drone/holographic life!?"

"B'Elanna!?" Tom reacts in surprise while the Doctor rolls his eyes and Seven looks completely unaffected.

"We can't trust them to run the investigation!" B'Elanna turns to Janeway "somebody else has to do it, I swear if we just peek around in Harry's body ourselves we'll find evidence that he died from a bunch of her little nanoprobes wiggling around inside his head, drilling holes in his brain, it's the only way that makes sense, Captain!"

"This is ridiculous, me and Seven have no motive to want to kill everybod-!" the Doctor starts.

"Shut up, E.M.H.!" B'Elanna snaps "Everyone Murdering Hologram!"

" _ **That's enough!**_ " Janeway commands, everybody else falling silent "take the body to sickbay, Doctor, put it in stasis, B'Elanna you can go with him to make sure he doesn't try anything if you want, once Harry's in stasis we'll leave him like that with security locks until we can find somebody other than the Doctor who's capable of determining his cause of death on the molecular level, and that's final."

"And what if something happens to me?" B'Elanna asks.

"Then we'll suspect the Doctor." Janeway shrugs, turning to the Doctor "so regardless of whether or not you did it, which I believe you didn't by the way, it's in your best interest to keep her safe, agreed?"

"Agreed." the Doctor groans impatiently, and with that the meeting disbands.


	4. Chapter 4

That 'Night'...

We find B'Elanna in her room by herself, dressed in her sleeping gown, standing in front of her sink, she was shaving her various forms of facial hair, and whispering to herself as she does so.

"I'll prove it was them, the photon-skin, and the circuit-face..." she growls, wiping away the last of the shaving cream and looking at her finished job in the mirror, the great big frowny Klingon face "...I'll do it."

And then it happened.

Her reflection blinked.

When she _didn't._

"Huh?" B'Elanna shakes her head and blinks rapidly, figuring it must've been a trick of her tired eyes, but it wasn't, her reflection didn't do any of that back at her, it just stood there stiffly, and then, it smiled.

"Wh-wha...!?" B'Elanna gapes, starting to step away from the mirror in fright.

 _Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz!_ the mirror's surface suddenly bursts with cyan lightning, it strikes B'Elanna in her heart, after a moment of flailing uselessly she absorbs the last of it, leaving her body to collapse to the floor.

Soon...

 _Boom-boom._ a loud knock sounds on the outside of Tom's door.

"Huh?" Tom sat up at once, he had been laying in his bed completely awake, unable to sleep after the news of what had happened to his best friend, but now something had come to distract him from such thoughts.

"Who is it?" he asks as he approaches the door, trying to sound tired to hide his sleep issues, he presses the little glowing button on the wall and the doors shoosh open, his eyes widen a little at the sight he finds waiting for him outside.

"B'Elanna?" he blinks at the sight of his smiling girlfriend, standing there in her gown exactly like when we saw her before "what are you doing here this late?"

"I couldn't sleep." B'Elanna responds simply "and I thought you might want a little company."

"Yeah, uh, I guess." Tom nods slowly "oh! here, uh, come in, sit down."

"Thank you, you're such a gentleman." B'Elanna comments as she brushes past him and immediately sits down on his bed "so, what's up? anything new to talk about?"

"Um, not that I can really think of, no." Tom says awkwardly as he sits on the bed next to her.

"Hm-hm, I didn't think so." B'Elanna chuckles smugly, but then her expression slowly becomes more serious "...Tom, do you miss Harry?"

Tom tensed at the sensitive subject.

"Of course I do, I loved that guy." Tom answers.

"Love how?" B'Elanna demands.

"Huh?" Tom's taken aback "like, my best friend, how else?"

"Best friend? is that all? really?" B'Elanna asks skeptically.

"Yes...!" Tom nods, starting to become confused "what is this, an interrogation? what do you expect me to say?"

"Come on, Tom, he's dead." B'Elanna states flatly "you can tell me how you really felt, I won't hold it against you."

"That _**is**_ how I felt, or feel, or whatever!" Tom snaps "what's with you? why are you acting this way?"

"I don't know." B'Elanna shrugs "guess I'm just in a weird mood, can you really blame me? after all we've been through today? the mysterious death, the loss of our close friend, the fear that any one of us could be next, is it really unreasonable to think that maybe this is just how I am while under these circumstances?"

"I... guess not." Tom reluctantly agrees "it's just, I don't know, hard for me right now, I suppose."

"Then I'm sorry, we don't need to talk about that anymore." B'Elanna apologizes "it's not what I came here for anyway, we still need to get on to that."

"Hold on, I thought you said you came here because you couldn't sleep." Tom reminds her.

"Couldn't sleep, _and_ thought you might want a little 'company'." B'Elanna corrects him, sliding closer to him and starting to rub his leg with her hand "I know I do."

"Excuse me?" Tom's eyebrows raise in surprise " _tonight_ of all nights you want to?"

"Let's just say a little somebody told me how you wanted to further our relationship, I appreciate that, Tom." B'Elanna claims "and what with the cloud of potential impending doom hanging over us, I figure there's no better time to enjoy life than when it's most precious."

"I... I don't know about this, B'Elanna." Tom states, having been successfully pushed to the point of uncomfortability where sex doesn't sound good to him.

"It'll get your mind off of everything else." B'Elanna points out temptingly.

"...true, especially Harry." Tom nods, liking the option more as he thinks about it "yeah, alright."

B'Elanna frowns.

Soon...

"Owwwwww...!" Tom moans as he cradles his naked side "I think you fractured a rib."

"It happens, get over it." B'Elanna says coldly as she looks away "...did you really need to say my name that many times?"

"What?" Tom's confused "I guess not, but you always liked it before."

"Refrain from it in the future, please." B'Elanna requests.

"Well oka- _ugh,_ yeah, I think I need to treat it." Tom goes back to talking about his side, turning away from B'Elanna "can you help me get up?"

 _Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz!_ cyan lightning suddenly bursts from B'Elanna's chest and shoots off into the wall, gone, Tom fails to notice it at all.

"B'Elanna? hello?" Tom asks, still waiting for her to help him.

"*Gasp*...!" B'Elanna breathes in shock as she sits up straight, her eyes wide with fear, she dances her gaze around the room wildly, frightened and confused.

"B'Elanna!?" Tom turns back to look at her "what's the matter?"

B'Elanna's following scream echoed out far into the halls beyond.

Meanwhile, on the bridge...

"Mmmmmm..." an old man hums as he opens up a big greasy bucket of chicken on his lap, his big fat ass was crushing the captain's chair, making it whine with every small movement, his big fat belly swelled out under his man-boobs, his chubby, wrinkled, tattooed face was tense with anticipation as he smelled his chicken lovingly, the sheer excitement of it making a dozen new drops of sweat form across his face, he smacked his giant lips and bit down hard on the first piece, tearing out a chunk and leaving the rest now even more greasy than it had been before he took the bite, he leans his head back and lets the artificial gravity do the work of actually swallowing the food, making his silvery gray hair brush lightly against the back of the chair in the process, that man, everyone, is our commander, the mighty Chakotay.

"Commander, it would seem that we'll soon be approaching a large cloud of interstellar gases." Tuvok reports from his station "I predict that any attempt to traverse through it will result in it's corosive nature breaching the hull and filling the ship with it's various contents, many of which are highly lethal to every member of the crew."

"Huh?" Chakotay looks up from his meal in surprise, but doesn't bother to even turn his head to look at Tuvok directly "oh-no, um, what do you suggest, Tuvok? a change of course?"

"Negative, Commander." Tuvok disagrees "I believe the logical thing to do would be to play loud music throughout the entire ship."

"Would that protect us?" Chakotay asks.

"Normal logic says no, but my logic disagrees." Tuvok explains "after all, if making a large group of people work physical labor to the point of collapse teaches them morals and philosophy, then clearly music in our ears can protect us from gases in our lungs."

"Well, it's tough to argue against something as well thought out as that." Chakotay just goes along with it "very well, begin work on an epic mixed tape long enough to last for the duration of our time inside the cloud."

"As you wish, Commander." Tuvok nods and begins work, looking down at his console.

 _Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz!_ cyan lightning erupts from a small crack in the leg of the captain's chair made by supporting Chakotay for too long, the lightning shoots into the big fat bulk of Chakotay's left leg and from there dances it's way up to his heart, the Commander barely reacts at all, being too fat to move significantly, but his grip on his bucket of chicken does loosen a bunch and his chicken falls onto the floor as a result.

"Hm?" Tuvok's ears twitch, he then looks up to see the fallen chicken "Commander, is everything alright? have you suffered another heart attack?" he asks, knowing that it's rare that Chakotay drops food and doesn't immediately swear up a storm.

"Huh!?" Chakotay blinks to life after absorbing the last of the cyan lightning "I'm sorry, did you say something to me?"

"I did, but I have already acquired my answer, it would be logical to simply continue as we were." Tuvok answers.

"Oh, alright." Chakotay nods, then stretches around in his chair a bunch, breathing all relaxfully, he then casually beeps his combadge.

"Security, send a team to the bridge." he orders while stifling a yawn.

Tuvok looks up from his work, curious, it only takes a moment before three security guards walk in with massive phaser rifles.

"Commander." the lead man, Lieutenant Andrews, addresses Chakotay.

"Thank you for coming so quickly, Lieutenant." Chakotay responds "I called you here because I just finally figured out who was behind the murder of Ensign Kim."

Immediately everybody in the room looks up or raises their eyebrows in interest.

"And who would that be, Commander?" Tuvok asks, eager to hear about Chakotay's conclusion and how he came to it.

"It was _**you,**_ pointy-ears." Chakotay announces "Andrews, arrest this man!"

The three security officers all raise their rifles without question and move into positions surrounding Tuvok.

"You are mistaken." Tuvok tries to remain calm "I have done no such thing, I have no motive or means."

"Wrong, you have a motive: remember back when Ensign Kim had a hologirlfriend, but you moved in on her, and then he humiliated you for it?" Chakotay claims "you act all like you don't feel emotions, but we know you do, and we know you wanted Harry to suffer for what he did, and as for the means, those were simple: you supplied Neelix with an ancient Vulcan poison and instructed him to slip it into Ensign Kim's morning drink, it acted slow, he had several minutes of feeling perfectly fine before it suddenly took effect, killing him quickly and quietly."

"...well, your logic is quiet impressive, but it is incorrect-" Tuvok starts.

"Oh blah blah blah logic logic logic, just admit you did it already, murderer!" Chakotay snaps, then turns to Lieutenant Andrews "drop by the mess hall on your way to the brig and arrest Neelix as well, make sure they share a very small, very intimate cell."

"As you wish, Commander." Andrews agrees, walking to behind Tuvok "march."

Tuvok merely sighs tiredly and rolls his eyes because he'll show emotions like irritation sometimes if it suits him, then he leaves the bridge with the security team.

"Back to work, Ensigns." Chakotay orders the remaining bridge officers, even though they're not all ensigns.

 _Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz!_ the moment none of them are looking at him his fat chest bursts with the cyan lightning, which crawls back down his legs and exits through the crack in the chair's, leaving Chakotay limp and asleep.

Silence.

"...*gasp*!" Chakotay wakes up, blinking his eyes in disbelief, he looks at himself in awe for a moment before noticing his spilled bucket of chicken.

His following scream echoed out far into the halls beyond.


	5. Chapter 5

Meanwhile, in Seven's cargo bay...

"Computer, begin regeneration cycle." Seven orders as she steps up into her alcove, closing her eyes after a hard day's work of tracking down a purple star, which wasn't easy considering the fact that purple stars typically appear blue to the human eye, but she had found one that looked kinda almost purple, mostly due to interference from various other factors surrounding the star, requiring you to look at it from a specific perspective to even get that effect, but she knew it was the best she could do, so she was ready to regenerate for the night and move on to the next day.

Also, Icheb was there, but he was already regenerating and will have no impact on the plot whatsoever, the only reason I'm mentioning him now is so that nobody winds up wondering if he's even on board the ship, since we haven't seen him before now and certainly won't be seeing him again, so anyway...

 _Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz!_ the cyan lightning explodes from the green circular part of her alcove and locks onto her heart from behind, Seven immediately awakens and actually manages to stumble away and resist the strange energy for far longer than anyone else has, but ultimately she absorbs the last of it and collapses onto her face.

Soon...

"How does she deal with these things _constantly!?_ " Seven asks out loud to herself all annoyed as she walks down one of the identical corridors, groping her own boobs in awe "it's like carrying a couple of sandbags strung onto my chest, only they're attached to me and I can never take them off! ...well, almost never anyway, not if I want to put them back on agai-"

"Seven!?" Janeway's voice suddenly sounds from behind.

"Captain!?" Seven immediately turns around, then a little too late drops her hands off of her boobs and stands up straight to face her surprised captain.

"What are you doing up this late?" Janeway asks.

"My, uh, _thing_ was malfunctioning and I needed the Doctor to look at it." Seven claims in Awkward City as she gestures roughly towards the entirety of her face "...what are you doing up this late?"

"I was having trouble relaxing so I thought I'd hit the holodeck." Janeway explains like it's nothing, looking at Seven with genuine concern because even Kathryn Janeway isn't _all_ evil.

"Oh, um, uh, well, I hope you enjoy yourself then." Seven stammers, a noticeable bit of nervous sweat forming along her brow, she looks away at once "I'll see you tomorrow, when I give my report."

"Uh-huh..." Janeway nods uneasily "and I hope the Doctor'll fix you up without a hitch."

"Thank-um, you're uh, concern is appreciated." Seven tries to formalize her speech.

"Tsk, you're welcome." Janeway scoffs.

 _I'll be going now...!_ Seven thinks as she starts to continue walking.

"Wait a moment." Janeway orders, immediately Seven freezes in her tracks, slowly turning to glance back at Janeway.

"Yes, Captain?" Seven says as calmly as she can possibly manage.

"You know what, Seven?" Janeway starts but doesn't wait for an answer "I don't think you've been developing your social life enough lately, you should come join me in the holodeck once you're feeling better."

"I... what?" Seven reacts.

"Yeah, it'll be great fun." Janeway nods "I already know you're a wiz at singing, but I'd like to know how good you are in the 'dancing' department, we'll go out to some ball or party of some sort and get groovy, throw in some food and heart-to-heart time and we can call it a date, sound good?"

Seven gapes at Janeway for a moment, but then, slowly, something clicks in her mind and she starts to nod, warming up to the idea quickly.

"Yes, of course, Captain." Seven agrees "I should be there in about ten minutes tops."

"Great!" Janeway grins victoriously "I can't wait...!"

Around twenty-five minutes later...

"Mmm! mmm, mmmmmm...!" Janeway and Seven hum as they kiss passionately, the holodeck changing to a fancy bedroom setting around them, Seven lifts Janeway up by her thighs and sets her down on the king-sized bed.

"Oh, Seven..." Janeway breathes as they break up briefly "you were thinking about me, weren't you?"

"Um, what?" Seven pauses, confused.

"When I found you in the hall, groping yourself." Janeway moans "you were thinking about me, right?"

"Uh, of course, yes, very much so." Seven lies.

"Well now that fantasy is about to come true, Darling." Janeway giggles, almost just reaching out and groping Seven right then but refraining because every now and then she can muster at least a little bit of dignity.

 _Gross, gross, gross, gross, gross._ Seven thinks as she smacks her lips and smiles eagerly as she starts undoing the outer jacket of Janeway's uniform, as she does so she secretly begins activating some of the dormant cybernetics in her arm.

"You know what, Seven...?" Janeway asks dreamily, her eyes drifting off as she slowly becomes lost in thought "...maybe we should ask Lieutenant Paris if he wants to join."

Immediately Seven looks up in interest.

"I mean, I know he may not really look the type, but he's pretty damn good from what little I can remember..." Janeway continues, trying hard to remember as much as she possibly can "...but then again, I understand if you don't want to, this is our special first time after all, it would still be nice just the two of us."

" _No!_ -I mean, uh, I fully approve of that idea, Captain, I'm sure Mr. Paris is lovely, but I am afraid that there is one small problem with it." Seven responds.

"The hell is that?" Janeway asks "if it's about his broken wrist, I don't care-"

"HA!" Seven laughs as she suddenly whips her arm up and points her fist at Janeway's face, immediately the two little sprig-tubes that transfer borg nanoprobes slide out from the top of Seven's wrist and inject themselves into the side of Janeway's neck.

"AHCK!" Janeway responds in surprise, flinching away and breaking the connection, but it was already too late, Seven grins as she watches Janeway roll first one way then the other, flailing helplessly against the nanoprobes as they spread throughout every inch and corner of her body.

"Enjoy being eaten alive from the inside out, _bitch._ " Seven jeers cruelly, turning away and exiting the holodeck, leaving Janeway to suffer alone.


	6. Chapter 6

Soon...

"Doctor? um, are you present?" Seven asks as she enters sickbay, forcefully trying to sound professional.

"Hm?" the Doctor looks over from thinking in his chair, "Seven!" he immediately sits upright "what are you doing up at this hour? you should've been regenerating ages ago, we've gone over-"

"Save me the lecture, Doctor, I'm here for a good reason." Seven assures him "I think I've figured out a way to clear our names of Ensign Kim's murder."

"What?" the Doctor gapes in a scoffing manner "our names don't need to 'be cleared', we didn't do it."

"But people think we did." Seven counters.

"That doesn't matter, they have no proof!" the Doctor insists "and since we didn't do it, and are therefore certainly not going to continue it, there's no way for anyone to even potentially find proof, our current situation is fine enough as it is, we don't require any help."

"Uh, well, even so I believe that I might be able to at least help figure out the legitimate cause of Ensign Kim's death." Seven claims "but to do so, I will require access to your mobility subroutines."

"What? why?" the Doctor asks, confused.

"Because I require it in order to test my theory." Seven stresses "and if said theory is correct, then we'll be able to prevent anyone else from sharing Harry's fate."

"What is the th-wait, it's 'Harry' now?" the Doctor cuts himself off "what happened to 'Ensign Kim'? since when were the two of you ever close?"

" _ **Doctor.**_ " Seven raises her voice defensively "pay attention to what's important."

"Oh fine, whatever." the Doctor rolls his eyes "so what _is_ your theory anyway?"

"I can't tell you, I need to be sure first." Seven dodges the question "if it's correct, I will inform you immediately."

"And what if it's incorrect?" the Doctor asks.

"Then it's irrelevant and explaining it to you would be a waste of both our time." Seven quips impatiently.

The Doctor heaves a frustrated breath.

"I don't know, Seven." the Doctor states "you're acting a little strange, which leads me to believe that you're probably just tired and not thinking entirely straight, it would make me feel better if you regenerated first, can't we continue this in the morning?"

" _No,_ we can't." Seven answers firmly "I must know tonight, it would only take a minute, please, Doctor."

"Ugh, Seven...!" the Doctor whines "you're making this very difficult-"

" _ **Trust me.**_ " Seven stresses "you _do_ trust me, don't you?"

"Of course I do, but if you're not well-" the Doctor heaves.

"You don't trust me." Seven says flatly.

"No! I do, really, Seven." the Doctor insists.

"Then allow me to access your mobility subroutines." Seven demands.

"...ugh, _fine._ " the Doctor gives in, just not wanting to deal with it anymore "just make it quick, then either tell me your idea or go back to bed."

"Thank you, Doctor." Seven nods as she shoves his chair aside and hops on his desk computer, quickly finding the mobility subroutines "I'm glad you're making this so easy for me, I really didn't want to go through the trouble of finding another way to get you out of the picture."

"What?" the Doctor's confused, suddenly his holographic body fizzes like it does every time something effects it in any way, and he looks down at himself in surprise "I can't move!"

"Except for your head, that you can move all you want, so long as it's still attached to the rest of you." Seven points out as she gets off of the computer.

"Why!? Seven, what is this!? what do you think you're doing!?" the Doctor demands.

"Shut up, Doc." Seven orders "or maybe I'll take your mouth away from you as well."

"B-but...! I...!" the Doctor doesn't know what to say, so he watches silently as Seven retrieves a large capsule and rolls it closer to the desk, she pushes a couple buttons on the side and the top half of the capsule goes from a dull, solid white to being clear as glass, if not more clear, inside the capsule is Harry Kim's body, still dead and void of worth to anybody, ready for star consumption at any time Janeway commands it.

"Uh, Seven...?" the Doctor starts, even more confused now as Seven just stares down at the corpse intently "what are you doing?"

"Isn't he beautiful, Doc?" Seven asks "so young, so innocent..."

"...you didn't molest him, did you?" the Doctor asks in awe.

Seven shoots him a glare before turning back to the body, "He had it so hard." she laments "he didn't deserve this life, he was a good kid, he shouldn't have been so needlessly thrown to you monsters, Janeway, Chakotay, Torres, he deserved better."

"Okay, now this is really getting weird." the Doctor comments, disturbed "if you were so concerned about his well-being, which you never seemed to be until now, then why did you never do anything about it?"

"Because, Doc, I was a monster too, I still am, deep inside." Seven explains "a filthy borg drone, treated better than this genuine human being ever was, it's really quite disgusting, but hey, in the end, it's he who will get the last laugh, his dying wish has been granted, and the revenge has already begun."

"What in the space-world are you talking about!?" the Doctor demands "have you lost your mind!? insulting yourself, praising him, dying wishes, revenge, calling me 'Doc', nothing you're saying has any sense to it!"

"Are you really that stupid, Doc?" Seven asks without looking up from Harry's body "I'm rather disappointed in you, has all this time in space really taught you nothing? I would think you'd have gotten it through your head by now, nothing is as it seems, and if you ever can't explain something, a wild answer that fits it all together is usually the correct one."

"I don't think there's a wild guess alive that could explain this." the Doctor comments, racking his holographic brain "unless... no, that can't be... but... it... how would... no, it can't... you can't... I don't... unless..." he slowly looks at Seven in amazement "you're not... _Harry,_ are you?"

Seven's expressionless face slowly transforms into mischievous smile, "Took you long enough, didn't it." she comments.

"You _**are.**_ " the Doctor gasps "but _how?_ for how _long?_ "

"Well since I'm going to need to delete your program anyway, there's no harm in telling you." Seven shrugs "I was in the hall, cursing all of you, when I was attacked by some sort of energy-based being, it kicked my consciousness out of my body and left me in the hall, it took me a few hours to figure out how to travel, but I did, and I discovered that the event was really a blessing in disguise, now I can take control of other people and make them do my bidding, and once I'm done with them they forget everything I made them do, it's the perfect set-up, almost, pretty much, the only thing wrong with it is the fact that some people are more susceptible to me than others, meaning I have to be careful with how I use my time and energy, for instance, Seven put up a struggle, and even now I'm finding it pretty hard to hold her down, I'll have to leave her before long, and probably rest a bunch after that, but for now I can manage alright, so yeah, as I was saying, she's somebody who resides on the 'resistant' side of the scale, you wanna know someone who doesn't? Chakotay, he was so easy it was almost relaxing, I could've stayed in him for hours, maybe even days, it was pathetic."

"Hm, no surprise there." the Doctor comments, he would shrug if he could "so you're going to try to mess up all our lives because you weren't happy with yours? is that your plan? 'cause if so, I must say that is a very poor and petty ambition, why not use your newfound power to just depart, like Kes did? find somewhere that you can be happy, leave Voyager in peace, I might even be able to help you, if you let me."

 _I swear, the moment I find some way to contain you, I will lock your treacherous little consciousness up for eternity._ the Doctor thinks as he blinks his pretty brown eyes at Seven pleadingly.

"Sorry, Doc, you blew your chances of that the moment you decided to let me suffer." Seven responds, taking a phaser out of a drawer and messing with it's controls "now you're going to die, and everything you've accomplished will be for nothing."

"Ugh..." the Doctor rolls his eyes irritably, after a moment a new question crosses his mind "wait a moment, is the entity that did this to you still inside your corpse?"

"Yep, and he's a dead man too." Seven nods "you see, I'm instinctively drawn back to my body, I feel the urge constantly, a need to reenter it and take it back from the being who did this, it's calling to me, begging me, but I don't want to, I know that if I do then I'll be trapped in it again, unable to leave, unable to get my revenge, so I won't, I resist the urge with all my might, but I won't need to for long, I'm going to destroy my body, along with the being inside it, to shut it up for good and get rid of these damn instincts."

"Would that even work?" the Doctor questions.

"I don't know, but it's worth a shot." Seven shrugs "what's important is just that I never, ever return to it, so that I'll never suffer again, and can take my revenge on the rest of you."

"Well what about Seven?" the Doctor asks "you talk as if she's still inside you, but the entity kicked you out of your body, so how does that work?"

"The entity threw me out for convenience, it's easier to control a body if you remove the former host entirely." Seven explains "however, the last thing I need right now is Seven taking over somebody else and explaining what happened to the others, so I have her locked down inside me, she's trying to escape, but she won't be able to, not in time anyway."

"Well, why is your body a corpse and not a walking talking Harry Kim, if it's possessed by the entity the same way you're possessing Seven?" the Doctor asks.

"The being was alien, Doc, I don't think it's figured out how to control humans yet, and even if it did it's in stasis right now, so if I open the capsule up he might spring to his feet and fight back, and I can't have that, so I'm just going to put this down on here..." Seven says as she finishes setting the phaser to explode and places it on top of the capsule "...and I'm going to walk away, and then I'll listen for the boom as it blasts him and your database to bits, so goodbye, Doc, it wasn't nice knowing you, I won't shed a tear, but I'll laugh, I'll laugh _a lot._ " Seven starts to turn back towards the door.

" _ **Seven! bust out, you need to save me! help! HELP!**_ " the Doctor screams like a bitch.

"I told you, she can't, now shut up and accept your fate." Seven stops and orders over her shoulder, her voice had a tiny hint of unease to it.

"NEVAAAR!" the Doctor shouts "come on, Seven, you can beat him, he's Harry Kim! bottom of the barrel, last in the race, runt of the litter, if he was man enough to have any children of his own they'd beat him up on a regular basis using nothing but their mother's genes!"

" _Take that ba_ -AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHCK!"- _Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz!_ Seven screams as cyan lightning erupts from her chest, it dances and struggles to turn back around and reenter her, but she uses her bare hands to block and shove it away best she can, more and more of it spills out of her, flailing wildly and causing many minor damages to the area of sickbay around her.

"Doctor...!" Seven calls as she struggles, she sounded calm considering the situation, but also tired "listen closely, there's not much time: due to my monitor implants I have retained memory of every act Ensign Kim has committed while controlling my physical being, I know that he has betrayed Voyager and must be stopped, I am now remotely deactivating a series of nanoprobes he injected into the captain earlier, permanently, with her freedom secured she will undoubtedly go to red alert, every security unit on the ship will be searching for me, in other words, help will arrive soon, be ready to explain the situation to them when they do."

"What if the phaser goes off by then!?" the Doctor stresses "there's no time to wait and see, you need to take care of it _**now.**_ "

Seven represses a frustrated groan and begins struggling to limp her way towards the capsule, still fighting off the cyan lightning as she goes.


	7. Chapter 7

Meanwhile, in holodeck 01...

"Uggghhhhhh..." Janeway moans as she stands up on her shaking legs, she makes her way to the holodeck entrance and exits out into the corridor.

"Captain... to... everyone..." she starts as she slaps her hand towards her combadge, she misses, twice.

"Damn it...!" she curses "useless piece of crap... we need bigger ones..."

 _Boom._ the floor shakes under her feet.

"Uh-oh!" she reacts.

 _Boom...! boom...! boom...!_ more shakes follow.

"Here we go again..." Janeway rolls her eyes.

 _BOOM...! BOOM...! BOOM...!_ the shakes get larger as Chakotay, in all his plump glory, comes slowly walking around the corner, each short step creating a small earthquake throughout the ship around him, his tired eyes light up when he spots Janeway.

"Kathryn!" he greets her by her first name "I've been looking everywhere for you! we need to discuss something important, thank goodness I found you."

"Why didn't you ask the computer to find me?" Janeway asks.

"...because." Chakotay shrugs "I wanted to find you myself."

"Well you could've saved us both a lot of trouble." Janeway groans with a roll of her eyes "but it doesn't matter now, what's done is done, come, I need you to help me."

"Ooh! okay, what do you need help with?" Chakotay asks, praying as hard as he can that it's sex, because he's the only religious man on board and is an old fucking creep that's been perving on Janeway since Day One.

"Keeping up on my feet for one..." Janeway breathes as she leans heavily against the wall, turning to look down the other direction of the corridor "the other thing is finding Seven."

"Uh, okay, go on..." Chakotay says as he slowly leans over to try to stare at her ass while she's distracted.

"She attacked me, which can only mean that she's either being mind-controlled, or it was an imposter." Janeway concludes "in either case, we need to find her, right now."

"Of course, as you command." Chakotay responds, clearly just half-listening at this point.

"Call a security team, actually, make that all the security teams." Janeway orders "and ask the computer to track down Seven, though I imagine she's ditched her combadge long ago."

"Uh-huh..." Chakotay nods slowly.

"Are you even listening?" Janeway asks, turning her head just in time to see Chakotay straighten up.

"Yes, Captain! I caught every word." he assures her nervously.

"Hrmph, fine." Janeway lets it slide "anyway, tell me quickly before we head out, what was it you were wanting to discuss?"

"Huh?" Chakotay's clueless "oh! yes, I was on the bridge, minding my own business, when suddenly, I was possessed by an evil spirit! really, I was! I don't know exactly what it made me do, it kinda wiped my memory of the event afterwards, but I could detect the lasting traces of it's spiritual energy, and I had apparently ordered Tuvok and Neelix under arrest while under it's control, it also spilled my chicken, other than that I don't think it did anything else, it only had me for a couple of minutes, anyway, I was thinking that we should track the spirit down before it possesses somebody else."

"Chakotay, I don't have time to deal with your bullshit right now." Janeway rolls her eyes "we can go searching for your imaginary spirits later, right now we need to find mind-controlled Seven, understand?"

"Okay." Chakotay nods contently.

"Good, now carry me!" Janeway orders as she switches from leaning against the wall of the corridor to leaning against the wall of Chakotay's body, the fat perv is all too happy to grope her ass for 'support' as he holds her steady, helping her walk along.

Meanwhile, back in sickbay...

"I have finished...!" Seven announces weakly as she disables the phaser, chucking it aside.

 _Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz!_ Seven shuts her eyes as the cyan lighting finally gets a proper grip on her and condenses into her chest, as she collapses her hand racks across the buttons on the side of the capsule.

 _Tssshhh._ the top of the capsule sounds as it opens up.

"Seven!? are you alright!? Seven!?" the Doctor calls from his helpless spot in his chair.

"Ugh, *deep breath*... sorry to tell you, Doc, but Seven's gone away again, _now there is only_ _ **Harry!**_ " Seven laughs darkly as she lifts herself up off the floor.

"Damn it! come on, I'm dying here-!" the Doctor cuts off aruptly, staring at something beyond Seven.

"What? what is it?" Seven asks confused, she turns to see Harry's body, very much alive, sitting straight up and staring at her with blank, soulless eyes.

"...oh." Seven says awkwardly "uh, hello?"

Harry doesn't answer.

"Do you understand me?" Seven asks.

Harry doesn't answer.

"...I come in peace, all I want is to learn more about you." Seven claims.

"He's lying!" the Doctor shouts "he was going to kill you, along with me!"

" _ **Shut up!**_ " Seven snaps at the Doctor "I'm trying to commu-*BAM*-OW!" she reacts as Harry suddenly strikes her in the back of the head, she whips around immediately to find Harry pulling his fist back for another punch, he throws it at her and she catches it, she then crushes it, breaking all of the brittle little bones in Harry's fingers with ease, because he's just the body of Harry Kim and she's the body of motherfucking Seven of Nine.

" _AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_ " Harry screams in pain as he pulls back away, falling onto his side and weeping into the bedding of the capsule.

"Hey...!" Seven grins, punching Harry in the stomach once and watching him writhe in pain "this is actually pretty fun! I should just kill you like this, bare-handed style!"

" _ **No!**_ you can't die! fight back!" the Doctor begs.

 _Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz!_ magenta lightning instantly explodes from Harry's chest and shoots directly into Seven's.

" _Noooooo!_ " Seven screams in horror as she struggles to pull away " _don't-! no-! I can't handle you AND her...! AHHHHHH!_ "

 _Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz!_ more zapping happens as the cyan lightning is suddenly pushed out into the center of the magenta lighting, both brightly colored energies were struggling furiously against each other while also desperately trying to force their way into Seven's chest, Seven's eyes narrow with determination as she reaches out and grabs each of the energies, the cyan one in her left hand and the magenta one in her right, pulling them away from her and keeping them at arm's length, they continue to zap aggressively at each other while trying to release themselves from Seven's hands, which they shock repeatedly, quickly covering them with burns and wreaking havoc on her nerves, despite this Seven refuses to let either of them go, and with a groan of effort raises the cyan one up above her head, she looks at it one last time and growls three words.

"Resistance, is, futile."

With that, she slams the cyan lightning down against Harry's body's chest, and almost as if it had no choice, it immediately flows into him, every last worthless bit of it, leaving Seven standing with just the magenta lightning in her other hand, she then turns to it and speaks four words.

"This one, is irrelevant."

She throws it to the floor and steps firmly on top of it, going into a short speech.

"I am Lieutenant Commander Seven of Nine, you will surrender this battle and depart from my ship, or I will add your physiological distinctiveness to the Doctor's sample collection, you already know from witnessing firsthand that resistance is futile."

Seven then lifts her foot a little and watches as the magenta lightning runs away, most likely to abandon ship as quickly as possible.

Epic silence.

"I believe it will not return to bother us again, Doctor." Seven announces "the ship has been saved."

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...!" the Doctor screams quietly in awe at the awesomeness that had just gone down before him.

"Ugh...!" Harry groans weakly as he starts to sit up.

 _Shoosh._ the doors open and Janeway, Chakotay, and a security team of about twelve guards peek in cautiously.

"There she is!" Janeway points to Seven "shoot her with the weakest stun setting of all, just enough to subdue her!"

"Captain, wait! hold your fire!" the Doctor breaks out of his awed state "I believe I can explain everything now, well, pretty much everything..."

After pretty much everything had been explained...

"Where do you think this alien being came from?" Chakotay asks.

"It came from a cloud...!" Harry snaps from his place against the wall with phaser rifles pointed into his back "a nearby cloud of gas, that was it's home."

"Then be sure to mark it down in the databanks." Janeway orders nobody in particular.

"What should we do about Ensign Psycho?" Chakotay asks, glancing towards Harry with disgust "would you like me to kill him? because I'd do it, no questions asked, just give the word."

"Ho-ho-ho, maybe there's roots for a blood-feud after all." Janeway laughs.

"Excuse me?" Chakotay's confused.

"Nevermind, just a little joke between me and Harry." Janeway waves him off "anyway, I think a little outburst like this can be forgiven, let Ensign Kim keep his life, hell, let him keep his rank while he's at it."

"What!?" Chakotay leads reactions of surprise and protest "but he tried to kill us all!"

"Yes, and continuing with his current life was his worst nightmare, correct?" Janeway asks, glancing to the Doctor and Seven "so why not just give him that?"

"I completely agree, Captain, continuing the miserable life he wanted to escape is the most perfect punishment available, I barely could've made a better decision myself." the Doctor agrees, folding his arms and smiling smugly, Seven however was not so accepting.

"Ensign Kim has proved himself a danger to the ship and it's crew." Seven protests "it would be prudent to prevent him from attaining another opportunity to do so, I suggest confining him to the brig, with the minimum nutrition and exercise required to keep him in fair health, until we can find a more permenant settlement to for him to occupy."

"Hmm, no, I think my idea's better." Janeway decides.

"If he is allowed to roam free he may also decide to attempt suicide." Seven reasons "perhaps in a manner that would inflict long lasting repercussions on the rest of us."

"So what? I don't care, we'll deal with that shit as it comes along." Janeway shrugs "I appreciate what you're saying, Seven, really I do, but I'm certain that my idea is the best way to go about this, I've made my decision, and that's final."

Silence.

"...oh, who am I kidding." Janeway gives in "flog him! hard! hahahahaha!"

"Yaaay!" the crew cheer.

The End.

Brandon Bullock, January 2017.


	8. In Closing

Credits Song.

(Parody of 'Space Oddity' as performed by Chris Hadfield, Sung by Harry and Tom.)

 _Harry Kim to Paris Tom._

 _..._

 _Harry Kim to Paris Tom._

 _..._

 _Raise your lovely ears, and listen to my song._

 _..._

 _Harry Kim to Paris Tom._

 _..._

 _Been waiting for this for so long._

 _..._

 _Ever since the start, I have had a thing for you._

 _..._

 _This is Harry Kim to Paris Tom._

 _You've really done it now._

 _And I really want to see, under that shirt you wear._

 _And it's time to seize the moment, if you daaare._

 _This is Paris Tom to Harry Kim._

 _I'm seeing someone else._

 _And I'm also really sad to have to saaay._

 _That even if I wasn't, I'm not gaaay._

 _For yooouuu see, I'mmm happy as I just am._

 _Piiiiiiiiiiiilioting 'round these worlds._

 _This ship is my sweet, and you know she cannot be beat._

 _*Solo of Harry crying*_

 _After all this shit I've done for you._

 _You leave me all alone._

 _And before too long you'll know it's,_

 _a mistaaake._

 _Even Commander Chakotay can see,_

 _you're faaake._

 _Harry Kim to Paris Tom,_

 _the time is now, I've waited too long._

 _How I love you, Paris Tom._

 _How I love you, Paris Tom._

 _How I love you, Paris Tom._

 _How I loooooove you, my precious little heartsweet._

 _I waaant you to be mine._

 _There's nothing I won't do,_

 _to spend the rest of my life with you._

 _*Music Fades*_

Author's Notes.

1\. - Reasons for Writing.

1.1 - I originally wrote this as an entry in a private little contest I was competing in.

1.2 - I liked the episode featuring the Komar, that was one of the very best episodes the series had before Seven came along, and seeing as how they never revisit them I thought it would be nice to pay homage and base my story off of the same basic idea: an alien takes over someone's body, and the spirit of a crewmember goes around possessing people, only mine would be a comedy story instead of a serious one, and it would have fun twists on the idea like how the alien doesn't actually ever do anything and the true villain of the story is the displaced crewman, so yeah, we never see the Komar again, but at the very least there's my story here with a similar situation to fill that void.

1.3 - it sounded like fun! I'm not really a fan of the Voyager crew, they all just kinda suck. ('Cept Seven.) It sounded great to be able to mock them a bit.

2\. - Deleted Scenes.

2.1 - in the original draft, at the end Harry was going to try to convince everyone that the entity that took him over was the only thing jumping around controlling people and that it was pretending to be him to freak them out more, meaning he's innocent, it's a claim that they were going to find hard to believe but couldn't distinctly prove as wrong, in which case they let him keep his life and rank, but I rejected this idea in favor of the one where Janeway just lets him go out of spite.

2.2 - another idea I had but ultimately didn't use is a version of the final battle where Seven frees the Doctor as well as Harry's body, in which case the Doctor was going to try to help by throwing a bunch of water at the colored lightnings, which only results in them getting pissed and zapping his hand off, after recovering from that he was going to try to subdue them using medical tools, which would've worked to an extent, helping Seven a little bit before she finishes them off.

3\. - Comments and Explanations.

3.1 - there are two reasons for the title 'Alterations', the first is just because Brandon Bullock sounds a lot like Brannon Braga, one of the lead writers for Voyager who likes to title the episodes using a single word, just look at the list of Voyager titles for proof of that, the second reason is because of all the comedic adjustments made to the various characters.

3.2 - you'll notice that the only character portrayed in a fully positive light is Seven, that's of course because she's the best character and saved the entire show, as best as what's possible anyway, so it's out of respect and love for the character, you'll also notice that the character with the second highest amount of positivity is Neelix, simply because I don't mind him in the show and he wasn't really included in the story very much, and that the character with the third highest amount is Tom, again because I don't really mind him, but he's boring as all hell most of the time so I wouldn't really call him a favorite, and finally you'll notice that the Doctor is a mixed bag of what the hell, with good respectable moments sometimes and CWC styled levels of mockery at other times, it's because I view the Doctor as a mixed bag on the show, sometimes he has good moments and sometimes he's more of just an annoying ass, I'd probably say he was the best character overall (before Seven showed up of course) if he hadn't decided to go the way of the Odo and started falling in love all over the place, though admittedly to a lesser extent than Odo did, that situation was just a mess.

3.3 - Ensign Blain actually exists on the show, yeah, I didn't just make him up, take that one, everybody who thought I did. (he _barely_ exists.)

3.4 - Lieutenant Andrews also exists on the show, but has a much larger role than Ensign Blain, so you may have already known that he existed.

3.5 - ...I thought the twist where Harry was our main character, only for him to switch to being the villain that Seven and the Doctor defeat, was pretty cool, does that count for anything? no? I'm just wasting space now? alright, alright, I've made my notes.

Epilogue.

"Huhhh..." Tom sighs sadly as he sits at a table by himself, missing Harry.

"Hey, Tom, how's it going?" Harry suddenly asks as he slaps Tom on the shoulder like Tom had slapped him at the start of the story.

" _ **AHHHHHH!**_ " Tom loses his shit, turning and punching Harry's lights out " _what the-_ YOU'RE ALIVE!?"

Harry's unconscious, soon to be dead, because of course punching people to death is yet another one of the many, _many_ things that Tom Paris is just crazy good at for no logical reason.

"Was alive, you mean." B'Elanna comments as she sits down with her tray of breakfast across from Tom "don't worry about him, he'll be back soon, he _always_ is."

The (100%) End.


End file.
